teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Boyd and Cora
The relationship between Beta werewolves Vernon Boyd and Cora Hale. Boyd and Cora's relationship started at somepoint in late spring/early summer 2011; when the two, along with fellow Beta Werewolf Erica Reyes, were captured by the Alpha Pack led by the self-proclaimed Demon-Wolf Deucalion, who had the intention to use the three Betas as a way to convince Derek Hale, Cora's older brother and the newest Hale Pack Alpha to join his ranks, believing it to be the best way in order to convince the recently-discovered potential True Alpha Scott McCall to join him as well. The three young wolves were held in Beacon Hills First National Bank for nearly four months and Erica, tired to be in the Alphas' clutches, attempted to fight her way out by attacking Kali. However, the toe-clawed female Alpha was much more powerful than Erica and the latter lost her life in battle, with her whispering Boyd's name as her last word before she died in front of Boyd and Cora. Luckily, Scott and Derek managed to uncover Isaac Lahey's repressed memories of the bank and found Boyd and Cora, only to be informed by Stiles and Peter that the two young Werewolves had been deprived of the full moon for almost four months as a result of the hecatolite-lined bank vault and they were losing every ounce of control they had. Derek was noticeably shocked and nearly speechless to see his younger sister alive. Marin Morrell, Deucalion's Emissary, trapped all four Werewolves in the vault with Mountain Ash, forcing Derek and Scott to fight the feral Boyd and Cora, as Deucalion believed that by killing Boyd and Cora, Derek and Scott would "pave" their ways into the Alpha Pack. Derek and Scott were ultimately saved by Allison Argent, who sneaked into the bank and was forced to break the mountain ash barrier, allowing Boyd and Cora to escape into the town, with the urge to rip anything apart they find. After some trouble but with the help of Allison and her father Chris Argent, Derek and Scott managed to prevent Boyd and Cora from killing someone by locking them in BHHS's boiler room until the full moon passed. Both Cora and Boyd rejoined the Hale Pack afterwards, intent in avenging their dear friend Erica and everyone else who had been a victim of the Alpha Pack. However, Boyd ended up becoming the next one to die in the war between the Beacon Hills packs and the Alpha Pack when Kali, Ethan and Aiden used Derek's claws to impale Boyd, whose healing ability was disabled after being shocked with large amounts of electricity. Cora was the one who mourned Boyd's death the mostly and his death blinded her into getting revenge by attempting to kill Aiden but she was unsuccessful. Throughtout Teen Wolf In Tattoo, Boyd is seen inside the vault of Beacon Hills First National Bank and Cora holds his hand. In Chaos Rising, Scott, Derek, Stiles and Dr. Deaton give Isaac Lahey, whose memories of Boyd and Erica have been taken by The Alpha Pack, a cold bath to help him get his memories back. Before he could get out of the trance, he says he saw a dead obdy in a closet and the dead body is Erica. Derek and Scott go to the bank to learn if Erica is or is not dead. They find Boyd and then Cora shows up, much to Derek's shock as he thought his little sister died in the fire along with the rest of his family. Allison breaks the Mountain Ash barrier and frees Cora and Boyd, who run into the woods to kill everything and everyone in their way due to their anger being high. In Fireflies, Cora and Boyd get caught by Scott, Derek and Chris Argent and almost claw Derek to death when he went to protect Jennifer Blake from the 2 younger werewolves. The sun rises and Cora and Boyd fall uncouncious and they're taken by Scott and Isaac. In Frayed, Cora and Boyd fight along with Scott, Isaac and Derek against The Alpha Pack and the former two get beaten. Kali asks Derek to kill either Boyd or Cora but before he could make his choice, Allison saves Cora from Kali's grip by firing arrows that blind. Ennis and Derek then fall and get very injured. In Currents, Boyd plans to kill The Alpha Pack by filling Derek's loft with water and then disable the circuit interrupter in the building’s electrical room so that the current will keep flowing through the flooded loft. The plan fails and Derek and Kali fight. Boyd accidentally walks into the water in the exact time Cora, Lydia and Allison flip all the switches. Kali is the first one to recover and orders Ethan and Aiden to hold Derek's claws and she impales Boyd into Derek's claws making him die. After The Alpha Pack leaves, Cora arrives, runs to Boyd's lifeless body and cries over his death as Derek also laments his loss. In The Girl Who Knew Too Much, Cora forces Aiden to come to the locker room and attacks him by surprise but Aiden grabs her and throws her away and then hits her head with a weight. Scott, Ethan and Stiles stop Aiden from killing Cora. Cora cleans up her would and is asked why she attacked Aiden that way. Cora responds she did it to avenge Boyd and because none of the pack we're doing something. She calls them a bunch of stupid teenagers that only arrive late to find bodies. Trivia * Cora and Boyd are both Beta werewolves. * Boyd was bitten by Derek while Cora was born as a werewolf. Category:Friendships Category:Inter-Pack Relationships